30 de mayo
by Angel-Geminis
Summary: una historia en homenaje a los gemelos del geminis en su cumpleaño, FELICIDADES SAGA Y KANON!, espero les guste y dejen revierws


En homenaje a mis queridos gemelos del géminis.. Una historia basada en los pensamientos de uno de ellos

Sksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksks

La noche fría, el viento helado la estrellas no se ven ya que la noche cubierta esta de un fuerte torrencial de agua, el cielo llora por que dos seres tristes están..

"La fría oscuridad de la noche

El silencio atormentador que esta

Un lugar desconocido

Y un hombre en la soledad"

Los rayos del sol empezaron a iluminar el lugar, un lugar triste y vació, el viento mañanero le da la bienvenida al nuevo día, un día lleno de alegría, emoción y felicidad; o al menos eso se creía.

"Bajo el sol de la mañana

en ese triste lugar

una silueta dibujada

se podía divisar"

Un cementerio un lugar frío y solo, el joven sentado frente a una lapida, una lapida cuyo color era de un blanco celestial adornada con bordes en rojo, su mirada perdida hacia las escrituras de la misma, saco lápiz y papel y comenzó a escribir:

"sabes hoy es un día muy especial es mi cumpleaños pero por mas que lo intente aun no puedo olvidar tu dulce rostro, por que lo intento no me entra en la cabeza que ya no estas a mi lado te extraño, y se que el también.

Sabes los chicos planean hacer una fiesta nada fuera de lo común, solo algo sencillo pero especial o al menos así dijo mi querido compañero, Mu de Aries, si todos están bien, todos y cada unos están igual que siempre solo que claro mas crecidos y fuertes, seguimos en la lucha para encontrar la paz en el mundo, ni te imaginas cuanto me gustarías que nos vieras en este momento a mi hermano y a mi hechos todos unos hombres como siempre quisiste vernos, es una lastima que el destino te halla separado de nosotros a tan corta edad, tengo el recuerdo en mi mente tan claro como si lo estuviese viviendo; recuerdo que fue un día como hoy nuestro cumpleaños decías que esa noche la constelación de géminis brillaría fuertemente en el firmamento del cielo, estábamos tan emocionados con que cayera la noche, gran error, esa tarde a golpe de las seis te dio algo, no supimos que era nos asustamos y llamamos a un doctor, el doctor entro a la habitación donde te encontrabas, nos quedamos afuera esperando las horas pasaban y el no salía me desespere mi hermano lloraba y ese maldito dolor en mi corazón que no cesaba, a eso de la ocho de la noche el doctor salio de la habitación, su mirada era triste, y cabizbajo nos dijo que ya no había solución, mi corazón estaba echo pedazos mi hermano gritaba que no era posible, tristes y conteniendo las lagrimas entramos a la habitación, nos sentamos a tu lado respirabas agitado, trastes mi mano y la de el, y nos pediste perdón por no habernos dicho antes, nos pediste que lucháramos por nuestras vidas que no nos rindiéramos ante nada y que pasara lo que pasara siempre íbamos a sonreír, te pedí que no te fueras nunca, te dije que te quedaras a nuestro lado siempre, y me respondiste tristemente, mis hijos queridos, yo nunca los abandonare a su lado siempre estaré, pase lo que pase yo siempre los cuidare, esa noche falleciste, madre como hubiera querido que todo fuese diferente esa noche, salimos del cuarto te recogieron y te llevaron lejos lloramos sin cesar a las afueras de la casa levante la mirada en el techo y como tu nos digites ay estaba, la constelación de géminis fuerte y brillante, cerré mis ojos y esa calida brisa que rozo mi cuerpo, sabia que eras tu, sonreí abrase a mi hermano y las luces apagamos, fue el primer cumpleaños sin ti… MADRE no te imaginas cuanto te extraño ya hace hoy veinte años desde eso y ni te imaginas la soledad que me atormenta peo sabes como te lo prometí y como lo estoy cumpliendo para ti mi adorada madre una sonrisa el dia de tu muerte

Saga de géminis"

Esa noche ambos hermanos escaparon de la fiesta y se dirigieron a otros lugar, su casa aquella donde compartieron momentos buenos y malos con su madre celebraron su cumpleaños solos la constelación de géminis los acompañaba y aquella brisa los abrazaba un susurro se escucho

-mis hijos felicidades, los amo-

-sabes saga-

-dime-

-la extraño, pero no me rendiré ni demostrare la tristeza por que le prometimos que siempre sonreiríamos-

-tienes razón kanon, se lo prometimos-

-saga-

-umm-

-feliz cumpleaños-

-igual hermano, te quiero-

-Yo también-

La noche paso calmadamente se fueron a dormir pero con el paso de la noche un destello de luz apareció en el cuarto donde ambos dormían, deposito un beso en cada joven y dejo un presente en la mesa.

A la mañana siguiente los jóvenes despertaron observaron el presente y curiosos lo destaparon un bello marco de madera con un foto en donde un hermosa mujer abrazaba a dos pequeños niños, las lagrimas empezaron a caer y detrás del marco un pequeño mensaje

"a mis queridos hijos me siento orgullosa de ustedes

Sigan así que siempre estaré a su lado para guiarlos y protegerlos de todo,

Saga, kanon, los amo!"

Levantaron la mirada se vieron uno al otro se abrazaron y salieron del lugar donde sepultados quedaran los recuerdos del pasado..

"esto nos demuestra que las promesas siempre se cumple, y que no importa la distancia en que se encuentren nuestros seres queridos siempre estarán a nuestro lado; tomemos un segundo para abrazar a nuestras madres y decirles lo mucho que las queremos, lo mucho que las valoramos y las admiramos, las madres son en el ser que nos trae a este mundo, nos da la vida y nos brinda todo su amor, agradezcamos a ellas cada dia de sus vidas nunca sabremos cuando las vamos a perder"

En memoria de mi querida abuela, que fue una madre, amiga y hermana para mi y mi madre, cuídense y saludos los quiere su amiga

Yessica Tovar (zodiacal-diosa)


End file.
